Minecraftia
by Slade4652
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, but here you go. Slade and his friend, Zach get sent into minecraft. Where they fall in love with the mob princesses. But that isn't the hard question, the hard question is should they go home or stay here?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 School's out**

I walked home from my kendo class after with my friend, Zachary Baker or Zach for short." It's finally summer!" Zach yelled. I asked Zach if he wanted to come over to my house. He agreed.

My name is Slade and I 'm 19 years old. My skin is tan and my hair is black. I'm 7'9 and my eyes are grey, but they mysteriously turn red when I am angry.

I am wearing a hollow mask made from paper Mache ( /watch?v=ep-wGdJ8Pko), a grey shirt, black pants, and black shoes; I'm carrying my katana with me. I'm muscular but I don't look like the jocks at school.

Zach and I reached our destination before we knew it, my house.

**(* No POV*)**

Zach grabbed his hatchet and Slade pulled his katana out of its sheath. Slade reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. To his surprise no one was there. He then looked at his bed and what look like a box was under the covers.

Slade then called Zach into his room. "Was your mom cleaning or something earlier today?" Zach asked." Not that I know of." Slade replied.

**(* Slade POV*)**

Zach and I reached to the covers and readied our weapons, but it was just a purple cube. Zach and I poked it with our favorite weapons of choice. It suddenly moved and grabbed me and Zach. It made the two of us pass out, but we still had our weapons in our death grip.

We woke up on a hill and were confused. "Where are we and why is this place made of blocks?" Zach asked. "I don't know" I said. "But I don't like it."


	2. Chapter 2 Slade's sister

Slade's Sister

(*Eclipse POV*)

As I got home I felt something was wrong so I started running. "Big brother where are you?" I said. " If your hiding with Zach come out right now." There was no answer so I ran to my room to get my gun. Then I ran to my brothers room to check up on him but his door was open. So I ran inside without thinking and saw a purple cube on my brothers bed.

It grabbed on to me and I passed out.

*5 minutes later*

I heard voices and looked around. " Hey there sleepy head it's about time you woke up" a familiar voice said. "Slade where are we? " I asked. "I don't know." He said.

The new character is Slade's little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rogue Necromancer

(Slade POV)

*5 minutes earlier*

I heard a thump so I climbed a tree that was nearby after I help Zach build the shelter. I looked everywhere, soon I saw a glint of light and went to that spot. Where I found my sister sleeping I tapped her with my foot. She's still such a heavy sleeper I thought. I picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to the shelter and told Zach to make another room while I make a bed.

(Slade POV)

*5 hours earlier*

"So what you're saying is that we are in Minecraft in another dimension were everything is blocks and the mobs here have princesses? How do you know this?! " Zach screamed/yelled. "My intuition and brony sense was tingling, you see when I'm not around a brony zone in my case right now is our world it starts tingling. "OK"

*Now*

After I brought my sister back she immediately woke up and started asking questions. I answered all her questions about where we are. I also told her we were in Minecraft. Soon after I made me and my sister a wooden pick axe and a sword for Zach so he can keep us safe while we get necessary materials for surviving in this world. After a while we had enough cobble stone to build a castle thanks to Zach carrying a crafting bench with him we had stone pick axes and had enough iron to build ourselves some iron armor without helmets so we can see. I had an iron sword and pickaxe. We all went outside the cave and to our now ruin hopes of going back to the shelter without a fight mood was ruined, there outside the cave was twenty or so zombies, we all had iron swords and some zombies did to but it was a quick fight thank to some of them being brainless. But I felt like I was being watched the whole time.

We weren't tired at all but I told Zach and Eclipse to sleep I stayed up and went outside to look around and find the one who was watching me. I climbed a tree and just traveled the tree tops not wanting to fight endermen or zombies as well as creepers. I soon found a creepy shack. I went into it but something knocked me out cold. I woke up some time later feeling different. I heard a seductive voice "Hey there."

" What did you do to me?" I said in a hostile tone. "You're an observant one."

Cliff Hanger! XD XD XD HAHAHA!


End file.
